Easter
by B00k Freak
Summary: It's Easter and the titans go to church. Unfortunatly church... disagrees with one particular titan. BB/Rae friendship. Some religous themes.


**a.n. Happy Easter everyone! I hope you're all having a wonderful year, I know it's a bit early but I'm going home tomorrow and I'm not coming back until WEDNESDAY! So I though better early than late. Just my interpretation of how the titans found out Raven was half demon.**

**HEY! BE EXCEITED! Doctor who comes back out in a few days. And to any fans who haven't heard the sad news, Elisabeth Sladen passed away last week ;'( I'm very sad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda yadda.**

Beast boy loved Easter. What wasn't to love? Free chocolate and hanging out with his friends, what could make this bad?

"We're going to church on Sunday."

Oh yeah.

Raven hated Easter. She didn't like chocolate much; it melted and made Beast boy hyperactive. How could anything be worse?

"We're going to church on Sunday."

Oh yeah.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It was Easter Sunday. The sun was shining and there was a crisp chill in the air as the titans walked down the street. Or in the case of one titan, was dragged down the street.

"Duuude! Come on, church is so BORING!"

Robins patience had run out a long time ago. "Beast boy we're going to church and that's final! We've got to make a good impression on the people; we're still new here, so stop whining! We all have to go!"

Raven was even quieter than usual as she trailed slightly behind the others. _It's just a building, it's just a building, it's just a building. _She chanted in her head over and over, though it wasn't doing much to calm her nerves. She was completely oblivious to her friends' conversation, her hands were clenched into tight fists and her face was drawn.

She knew she couldn't get out of it. The others didn't know why she couldn't go into a church but there was no excuse she could think of that would stand. Beast boy's reluctance to go only made it harder because she couldn't use a token excuse without him protesting and Robin had already said that they all had to go.

So here she was, before a church and with no choice but to enter. Was it her imagination or could she hear Trigon's laughter in the distance? Raven swallowed. _It's only half of me that could react against it, just half, and it might not even happen. _She reasoned before taking a step inside.

The second Raven entered the church she suppressed a gasp as she felt the strength leave her body and a light tremor shook her body. _Just got to make it to a chair, then I can rest. _She thought.

The others looked at their friend curiously. Raven was moving as if under water, like every step there was something holding her back.

"You okay Raven?" Asked Robin, who as the bravest one was also the first one to ask. They were all still a little jumpy about Raven, but that was how she liked it.

"Fine." She said but even her voice sounded tight and pained.

"You look kinda-" said Beast boy but stopped when she walked away towards the aisle at the end of the church. "Oh, okay."

As a few other citizens began to slowly file in Raven was becoming more and more on edge. She was sitting now, not doing anything at all that even it's remotest sense could drain her energy and yet she felt as though there were leeches on every inch of her skin sucking the very life out of her. It was clear that this was not a rumour or empty threat. _I'll just have to sit it out, my healing powers might balance it out if I'm lucky._

Raven was many things. She was intelligent. She was powerful. She was, in a way, beautiful. She was not lucky.

Beast boy was glumly staring at the aisle before them preparing himself for a long and boring two hours plus, and had just started to zone out when something in his peripheral caught his eye. He glanced to his right and jumped, his eyes widening in panic.

"Raven, y-you're smoking!" He exclaimed, watching the grey smoke rise from his friend.

Raven hadn't noticed. "Smooth Beast boy, next time try without the stutter."

It was then that she noticed them all staring at her and she realised something was wrong. The empath's eyes widened as she saw the smoke rising from her thin frame. "Oh sweet Azar." She whispered before rising from her seat and attempting to exit the church.

Emphasis had to be put on 'attempting' because, due to her strength being drained, she only managed to rise from her seat before she collapsed in the aisle.

The other titans were around her in a snap. "Raven what's wrong, what's happening?" Asked Beast boy frantically but the only reply he received was faint whimpering and attempts to crawl the the door.

Robin turned to the reception at the front, "Call an ambulance!"

Cyborg tried to pick her up before Robin stopped him, "No! You might hurt her. Don't move her until the ambulance gets here."

"No!" Exclaimed Raven as loudly as she could. Due to her weakened state however, only one titan heard her. He did have large ears after all.

Beast boy leaned closer to his friend. "Raven what is it?"

Desperately Raven seized him by the front of his uniform, pulling the changeling close. "Get me outside." She whispered.

"B-but, we might hurt you!"

Robin nodded, "You've got to wait for the ambulance, it won't be long."

Raven whimpered again as she felt the very aura of the place burning her skin. "P-please, just get me out of here, that's all I need. D-don't call an ambulance."

Beast boy turned to Robin, "I won't hurt her." He said before turning into a grizzly bear and scooping the empath up, carrying her from the building.

Raven sighed in relief as the agony faded but it was almost instantly replaced by shame and fear. They knew.

Beast boy gently deposited the girl on the soft grass outside the church and changed back into his usual form and crouched beside her, the others right behind him. "Raven what happened?"

"Yes Raven, please, what caused you such pain?"

Raven was curled up into a tiny ball, staring blankly ahead with her eyes glazed over. "I thought I could get past it." She whispered, her voice carrying infinite sadness and shame.

"Girl, you gotta tell us what happened."

She didn't meet their collective gazes and said, "None of you are stupid. At least two of you know what just happened and why, so lets see. Can someone please explain to Starfire what kind of creature uses dark magic, and combusts when it enters a church?" She delivered the entire speech with her usual monotone but on the last word her voice hitched and the others realised that she was barely holding back tears.

"Raven..." Robin breathed, "You're not..." He went silent.

"Say it." Demanded the girl harshly.

"Demon." Their leader said quietly causing Starfire to gasp; she was the only one who hadn't known due to her ignorance of Earth culture.

Beast boy's eyes were wide with sadness for his friend, "But Raven, you don't even look like a demon. And demon's are, well, evil."

"It's amazing what you can do with glamour spells these days." Whispered the girl before allowing her eyes to split into their natural four with no irises, only a red glow.

Her friends gasped and drew back.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She said dejectedly before allowing the ground to swallow her up.

"No!" They all cried, making to grab her, but it was too late. Raven was gone.

Robin looked a little desperate. He was the leader and now one of the team was gone because she thought she wasn't welcome. "We've got to find her! Split up and search the city, everywhere Raven usually hangs out, she can't have gone far!"

Beast boy looked a mix of sad and angry, "Dude, she can teleport, she could have gone to the moon by now." He stalked off. "I'm gonna go look for her."

The others nodded and split up.

The changeling searched the entire city block trying to get a lock on Raven's scent before ending up back at the church. Changing back from cheetah to human he looked around. There was no sign of his empathic friend.

Beast boy sighed frustratedly as he rounded the corner to the back of the church. He took a deep breath and knelt before the giant stained glass window, clasping his hands together. The grass was cool and still had a trace of dew on it, the church blocked out the sun. "Uh, my mom used to tell me that God could hear you anywhere if you were praying. I'm not sure if this counts as praying though, so... yeah."

Gathering his thoughts for a moment, he began. "Okay, so you're God and you're all powerful and all knowing and all... whatever else there is, and cos you know everything, I guess you know what I'm gonna say but I'm gonna say it anyway." He took another deep breath before bursting out. "You're a JERK! Everyone's meant to be welcome in your house, that's what you say, you forgive, you accept. Everyone except Raven, is that it?

"She saves people every day, people that you probably welcome into your house, but you won't let in the person who saves them! I know she's a bit scary sometimes but she's not really! You KNOW that! She's kind and caring and you just almost SET HER ON FIRE!" The anger gave way to despair. "And now she's gone. We don't know where and we'll probably never see her again." A few tears began to fall from his green eyes and run down his face and he sank to all fours, ready to drown in his despair.

"You just shouted at God." Said a voice behind him after a minute or so's silence.

Assuming it was some citizen he responded without getting up or turning. "Well I'm sorry if I offended you dude, but if someone hurts my friends I don't care who they are, I'll give 'em a piece of my mind."

"Even if it's God?" The voice sounded incredulous.

"Especially if it's God. I mean, he's meant to look out for people isn't he?"

"Sometimes people have to look out for themselves." There was a pause, "A-and sometimes their friends look out for them." As the person spoke the last sentence the voice began to change, becoming so familiar Beast boy could barely believe it.

Hardly daring to hope, he slowly rose and turned around to look at the person he had been talking to.

When their eyes met Raven gave a tiny tentative smile, "Hi Beast boy."

He gasped. "RAVEN!" he cried before pouncing on her in a tight hug.

She patted his back awkwardly in a meagre attempt at comfort. "I-I wasn't completely honest with you." She said.

Beast boy pulled away attempting to surreptitiously wipe his eyes, "How?"

"I'm only half demon, the other half is human. My mother was human."

The changeling regarded her sternly, "Rae I wouldn't care if you were full demon, none of us would."

She looked downcast, "You all just looked so scared."

Beast boy sighed, "Look, I won't say I wasn't scared, but it was mostly surprise. You've gotta give us a break here Rae, you'd just grown extra eyes."

"I know."

"Why'd you loose them by the way, did you do another spell or something?"

"No," She said, still looking downcast, "As I said, I'm half demon, that half doesn't include my appearance, at least not most of the time."

He cocked his head curiously, "Why not?"

Raven shrugged, "Survival mechanism I suppose. Imagine if when we'd first met I looked like... a demon. You can say all you like about not caring _now_, but back then? You would have attacked without question."

Beast boy looked downcast, "I'd like to think I wouldn't, but... you're probably right." His ears perked up as a thought occurred to him, "Hey, not that I'm not happy, but why'd you come back?"

The trace of a smile tugged at Ravens lips, "I guess you could say... divine intervention."

He groaned, "I know I was yelling at God Rae, no need to rub it in."

"No," He frowned; was that laughter in her voice? "I-I was in a different dimension, a darkness dimension and I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden a voice rang out." Now she actually smiled, be it only a little, "It was you, yelling at God for what happened... You changed my mind. I thought you'd all hate me."

The changeling gave a pained expression, "How could you even think that?"

"Everyone else who found out did. You don't think I ended up on earth by coincidence, so far from home, did you? I barely escaped from Azarath with my life."

The thought was so detestable that it hadn't even occurred to Beast boy, "B-but, didn't your mom or any of your friends...?"

Raven blushed lightly and replied, "I didn't really know the meaning of the word before I came here." She paused, "Speaking of which, where are the others?"

"Uuh, I dunno." Said the changeling, who had caught sight of them quietly rounding the corner of the church. He met Robin's eyes and the boy wonder smirked, holding one hand to his mouth to indicate for Beast boy not to say anything.

If it wouldn't have given him away Beast boy would have returned the look and nodded, but instead he said, "Dude, they're probably still looking for you, I should call them."

As he fumbled for his communicator he saw Robin, still smiling, hold up three fingers, then two, then one.

Raven suddenly found herself in the middle of a giant group hug and almost blasted them all sky high before she registered who it was. She smiled for a moment but then replaced it with her usual tetchy look. "Hey, I saw that." Said Beast boy causing her to blush again.

"I hate you so much." She said, but her eyes were still smiling.

"Yeah yeah, you're not fooling anyone you know Rae."

The others all laughed at that. "Come on y'all," Said Cyborg, "Chocolate time!"

_Okay, _thought Raven as they walked back to Titans tower, _Easter's not _so _bad._

**a.n. Soooooo? What you think? I'm quite happy with how this turned out. Let me know in your _reviews. _(hint hint)**


End file.
